


Naughty Dreams Come True In Heaven

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Do-Over, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Harem, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: After death I find myself in a very pleasant afterlife. Troubling incidents from life are re-lived, wrongs are righted, missed opportunities are missed no longer, unrequited crushes are requited. But most of all, sexual appetites are fulfilled. Even prodigious ones. Even those involving small girls.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember is the hospital room, feeling so very tired, groggy with the painkillers, knowing the end would be soon.

But here I am without pain, walking -- like I did when I was young. I look down and see my young man's hand, with smooth skin, not the mottled claw I had become used to. I'm climbing the stone steps of what looks like an old Ivy League administration building -- a setting sedate and grand. A gentle breeze makes the leaves high up in the trees stir and flutter.

I grasp the large brass knob and pull, aware of how all my muscles and tendons work together smoothly and without pain, the way we take granted for most of our lives.

Inside I see a marble floor, dark wood paneling on the walls, and high vertical windows with leaded glass panes.

I see a figure standing to my right. He's a friendly looking guy in the prime of life, wearing a tan sport jacket, a shirt with an open collar, and dark cords. I ask, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Hey, man. You're in the afterlife. Welcome, Zach!" 

"What? I don't get it. Afterlife?"

"Yeah, most people don't get it. Even most of the ones who believed in an afterlife didn't *really* believe in it."

It is a huge surprise, but it's hard to see any other explanation. I was dying, and now I'm in my prime and feeling great. But -- I feel my heart pounding. There are the stories of hellfire and eternal damnation. Whichever God runs this place, I wasn't praying to him -- I wasn't praying to anyone.

I try a positive attitude. "So, this is heaven?"

"For you, it's going to be mostly heaven. Not for everyone."

"So what happens now? What's it all about? Is there really a God? Which one?"

"Don't worry about that. You're judged on whether you led a good life. On whether Zachary Arthur Zoller lived a good life. Whether you prayed or who you prayed to makes no difference."

"Holy shit," I mutter. "But what happens now?"

"Be patient," says the man with a smile. "You'll see."

The scene fades out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I walk, just enjoying how great it is to have a working body again. Here I am hiking a trail as it cuts through a field of wildflowers. Here I am on a path that runs high up along the edge of a rocky shore. Here I walk under a crescent moon, with the rich smell of summer earth, mist on a field and countless fireflies in the mist.

I lie in a bed, free of pain now. I appreciate how nice it is to feel drowsy and know I'll be nodding off into a comfortable sleep. I come to, realize there's no need to get up, so I fall back to sleep, aware of the youth and vitality of my arms and legs. Then I do wake up slowly, stretch, and smile.

Here I am conversing with my high school pal Jake. I loved talking with him back when we were young, and it's great to talk again. He deflects my questions about the afterlife -- he just wants to talk about other stuff. Lots and lots of conversations in the afterlife. Here I am reading all of Shakespeare's comedies, one after the other.

These are all experiences, but they aren't joined into a single narrative. I don't have a particular house, though I do get to amble through some of the favorite places I've lived. I may go to sleep, but there's no sense of a today or tomorrow. There's no cooking and cleaning. I seem to eat remarkably little, and they're tasty little treats instead of real meals. There's no need to shower -- but once I thought about how a hot shower would feel great, and there I was in a hot shower.

Then I have an experience of a different kind.

I'm in bed with my first girlfriend, Wanda. She's come home with me for a week's visit during our freshman year in college and now we're lying in my bed. She's gorgeous. We're both naked, my erection is strong, my fingers are gently rubbing her vulva just the way she likes most. I notice her scent, the detail of every strand of her long, brown hair, the birds outside, the faint sound of distant traffic. I know she's not ready for sex, not ready to lose her virginity -- we've been over the subject many times. If I thrust my cock against the top of her thigh I might come, or I might not.

But then she looks at me with a warm, confident smile, spreads her legs and holds her pussy lips apart.

"Now I'm ready," she says.

"For my penis?" I say, not believing my ears.

"Yes! Yes, I want to feel it inside!"

"Contraception?"

She smiles. "I'm on the pill now. Just do what you've been wanting to. Let yourself go!"

I believe her, and mount. Instead of rubbing my cock against her stomach or thigh, I place the tip right in the hot little pocket she's holding open for me.

I'm a virgin, so this is totally new. The warmth and wet are so enticing, and then I push. Her vagina yields, with more warmth and wet inside, delicious wet friction. I push deeper and deeper, and she accepts my entire length. And then I start fucking, in and out hard and fast. She's looking at me with loving warmth, running her hands over my back.

The pleasure reaches the unbearable and then bursts, my cock spewing gobs of sperm into the deepest part of her vagina as I keep humping in and out. I feel fully satisfied for the first time in my life. I finally did it! I had full sexual intercourse with Wanda, my first love!

Then it dawns on me slowly that I'm in the afterlife. I hadn't been aware of that up to this point. But here I resolved one of the deepest regrets of my life, that we never did consummate that ferocious lust. Now, in the afterlife, we did. I lasted what, 30 seconds?

"So... you're dead too?"

She shrugs. "Aren't we all? But being dead can be awfully nice, don't you think?"

I smile. "Better than being alive, maybe."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Here I am a few years later with Sarah, a lovely Chinese-American. We're on her bed, both kind of drunk. We kiss, and my hands rove lower. I fumble with her bra but she reaches around to take it off. I caress her impressive breasts, then suck on her right nipple. I slide my hand into her panties. She sighs and gasps with pleasure. We're going to do it! My underpants are off now, my finger is pumping in and out of her hot vagina. I get ready to mount.

"No," she says. "Not that far."

I'm horny, I'm angry. "Ah, c'mon, Sarah," I say. "We did it once before, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to now."

I know I'm in the afterlife. That's what happened in real life, but I was hoping this would resolve the way it did with Wanda -- this time she'll want to do it. But there's a big difference. When I was alive I always stopped with Wanda. In real life, I kept going with Sarah.

There's another way to resolve this, of course -- to stop. But suddenly I'm not in control of my actions. The real-life event unfolds.

She isn't cooperating with taking her panties off, so I just slide the cloth to one side and stick my dick in the right place.

"No!" she whispers urgently.

"Yes!" I say as I drive my cock in. I feel again just how terribly strong my desire is. Right or wrong, I'm going to have a satisfying orgasm. But suddenly it's all wrong. My cock is sliced by blades, it's frozen and it's burned all at the same time. It's agony, but I can't scream. It's only a few seconds but it feels like forever.

"I said no!" she roars, flipping me onto my back. Her fingernails puncture my belly in 5 places, my innards are in agony, blood wells up and then flows out. It hurts so much!

"I'm so sorry," I manage to croak during an ebb in the pain.

The rage in her face softens a bit, and the scene fades out...

\---------------------------------------------------------

Next thing I know, I'm sitting in a chair in front of a desk. Judging from the windows, I'm in a formal office of that same administration building. Across from me is a young woman, dressed like a college official might dress -- an assistant dean, maybe. She looks pleasant and compassionate, but not especially attractive.

"Shit, that hurt!" I can tell my stomach and cock are intact, thankfully.

"So you see, Zach," she says. "The afterlife is a time to resolve things. Time to even up scores. Time to pay back."

"But the pain -- God!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done it!"

"I know, I know..." I groan.

"What about that other experience?"

"Wanda?" I say. Memories of pain are replaced with much nicer ones. I smile.

"One of your life's most powerful regrets. She wanted it too. You'll see a lot more of Wanda," she says with a smile.

"But Sarah... Will I see a lot more of her?" I gulp.

"Oh, I'd guess a half dozen more times."

I wince.

"There's plenty of time here to sort things out. That's the worst thing you've ever done," says the young woman. "You were a fine man who led a moral life. I suspect you'll pay for a few other things -- but I'll admit, I think the system is scraping the bottom of the barrel with you. To keep you humble."

"What's this 'system'? Who decides what happens?"

"We don't know. Some of us get to review a person's whole life -- all the significant stuff. We don't know how, we just know it. And then we observe what happens to you here. We've been observing a long time with a lot of people, so we see patterns. We can usually predict pretty well what's going to happen. Somehow we show up at these meetings with you guys to tell you what we can."

"But who's making the actual decisions?"

"Like I said, we don't know."

I think a moment. "And, so for guys who have done bad stuff? They get what I got with Sarah?"

She smiles. "Want to take a peek at old Adolf Hitler?"

Without waiting for my answer, I see a stunned Fuehrer kneeling with others in a row. The soldier puts a bullet through the neck of the guy two away from him, then the one next to him, then I see terror in Hitler's eyes as the gun barrel presses against his neck, and his life too is extinguished. 

We cut away, and the woman says, "Murder victims may need their revenge a hundred times over, or a thousand."

I think about what I've seen. "But, like, with the gun to his head, he looked scared. But he knows it isn't real, right? But he's still terrified?"

"But he doesn't know, not in that moment. He doesn't know it's not real, and he doesn't know he's in the afterlife. When the experience is over, then he gets to remember thousands of times when he realized for the first time that he was going to die." She pauses a moment. "But he's got plenty of physical pain to experience too. Torture victims might call for ten thousand repentances."

I see Hitler naked, tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. Pliers slowly pull out the fingernail from the middle finger in his right hand as he screams. The pinky and ring finger are already bloody messes.

The scene fades, and I shudder.

"He'll be experiencing hundreds of years worth of that, maybe thousands."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Next I'm dancing with Brenda in the church basement. This time I know I'm in the afterlife. I had such a crush on Brenda in seventh grade. Just as it went in real life, I've somehow managed to ask her for a third dance and I'm holding her awkwardly at arm's length as we rock back and forth. This is no dim reconstruction from dim memory. She is as real as can be, as is the floor, the music, the refreshment table across the room. And just as I had remembered for all those years, she briefly puts her head on my shoulder, then straightens up and looks at me.

She's the most beautiful girl in the school -- shoulder-length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, a narrow nose and small mouth -- somehow it fits together perfectly.

"Come with me," she says.

I don't think that happened in real life. She leads me back into a small room -- it looks like the church nursery, and there's a couch. She closes the door, stands close in front of me, and with a smile says, "I've got an idea I think you'll like."

By the dim light from the hall, she lies back, hitches her dress up and pulls her panties down to her ankles. I *know* that never happened!

"But, Brenda, what?..."

She sits up. "It's what you really wanted.. It's what you really needed. " She speaks with a kind voice.

My erection is straining inside my pants now. She reaches for the buckle, but I take over and free myself. I used to think it would be heaven to kiss Brenda once. She lies back again, ready for sex. At this age I'd rarely seen a girl naked, and never one old enough to have pubic hair. But this is rapidly progressing beyond seeing. I lie down on her, bringing our privates together.

At the moment I have no memory of ever having had sex. I press into a heaven that feels better than I had imagined.

"Ooo!" she goes, with wide eyes but a quick laugh. It's presumably a first for her too.

My body is already reacting, and amid the amazing pleasure I have time for only a couple quick thrusts before I'm coming inside her, while her beautiful face smiles up at me. I slide out, gasping -- dazed and incredibly happy. It's true. This is what I really wanted to do with Brenda. If I had gotten that unattainable kiss, I would have wanted more -- and all the more intensely.

"You're a wonderful boy," she says, kissing me on the cheek. "You deserved that so much."

"But what about you?" I ask. "Did you want it?"

"When we were alive? Not quite yet, though it was an exciting idea. I dreamt about it all the time -- with you, among others," she says. "But here, here I know what you want, and I'm really happy to let you do it."

"It was -- wow!"

"The schools are full of pretty girls in sexy clothes, and that was just the way the world had to be. But I see it now from your side. It's all set up as a tease -- you're supposed to desire us, but you can't have us. You deserve satisfaction for such a simple, natural thing."

I nod, remembering.

She looks down and sees my renewed erection. "Oh, you need it again!" she says, pulling me back down onto her and getting my cock started in the right place.

And this time I know how it's going to feel inside of her, and I'm right. I don't come right away, but hump away energetically.

The seventh-grader who is accepting my vigorous penile intrusions smiles and says, "Male animals want to try to make females pregnant. So go ahead, ejaculate! Get it in deep and let it all out! And wow, it's feeling really good down there for me too!"

I last another minute before nature has me spewing again, doing my level best to make Brenda pregnant. How can anything feel so fantastic and so right?

When I catch my breath, I say, "Did you... did you have an orgasm?"

"No, silly. That comes later for me -- a few years later. But it did feel natural and really nice."

"Oh, good," I say.

"Thank you for the sperm. You wonderful boy!"

She pulls my head down for a slow, tender kiss.

The scene fades.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Here's Mary. I remember her.

We were in our early 20s, we met at a dance, then we took a walk together. It was a really nice conversation. She invited me up to her room, and I went, but after a while I left. Here we are in her room at the crucial moment.

"I've got to go," I say. "I'm staying with my elderly grandparents -- taking care of them. I told them I'd be back."

Here the script changes.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you go to bed with me? I felt so humiliated! Taking care of your grandparents. That was the lamest excuse ever!"

"Well, it was true!"

"Yeah, right!"

I think about how to explain it, with the benefit of the whole lifetime of experience I acquired after that incident. "I suppose I could have blown off my grandparents, or called them. But there was more. I'd only had one lover up to that point in my life. I'd never had casual sex. Back then I only wanted to do it if we were going to be lovers, like an ongoing relationship."

"Really?" she says.

"Really!"

"I thought you must be so experienced."

"No way."

"Hmmm. I could tell if you're lying, here in the afterlife."

I'd found that out. You couldn't lie in the afterlife, not if the other person really wanted to know the truth.

There's a pause, and then I say, "But now I can throw off my silly assumptions and fears..."

"Am I attractive?"

"You were then -- you really were. I thought so. And now, well, now..."

She looks very sexy. I also know she'd never be prom queen, but so what? I move up to her and put my arm around her back, drawing her in to me firmly. We kiss. It feels great, and she responds enthusiastically. I rub her shoulders and her back as we kiss. Reaching lower, I run my hand up the back of her thigh, down again, up again, then fondle her butt.

She breaks from me and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I pull her blouse up. We undress each other, occasionally glancing up to see the other smiling. When our tops are clear, I reach down to hungrily suck her left nipple.

"Mmmm!" she says. "But let's get horizontal -- and naked first."

Before long we're lying on her bed. She gives an appreciate look at my stiff cock. There's more kissing, breast-sucking, and explorations with hands. My fingers gently open her sex opening. I rub. She seems to like it, but I have a hunch.

I shift down below her, kissing my way down her chest and past her belly. I pause and look up at her big smile. I guessed right. I kiss down over her mound, and taste her young woman's sex. My hands massage her inner thighs, working up to her outer labia. But my tongue is on her clitoris, licking away. Her moans guide me. Her fingers run through my hair, and when it feels especially good she clenches her fists, pulling on my hair in a nice way.

Over the course of fifteen minutes she gets more and more excited, clenching and releasing her thigh muscles, moving her pelvis in little jerks that get more frequent and sharper. Finally a big gasp, which I take as a trigger for a flurry of fast licks. A bigger gasp follows as she bucks her hips up. I keep my tongue in position despite the bucking and keep licking until she lies back, panting.

But a few seconds later, she says, "What about you? I'd be happy to do that for you too!"

"No, well, I'd rather get into your pussy."

She smiles. "I hoped you'd say that... I have some condoms, but I guess we don't need to worry about that now!"

I move up onto her and I have the funny image of our genitals making brief introductions (Hi, pussy -- Hi cock, you're big and stiff -- You're hot and wet -- Ready to fuck? -- Ready!)

"In, in! Please," she moans, and I'm happy to oblige. My cock slides into a silky, hot vagina, as ready as a girl's tube can be in the wake of her massive orgasm. I'm mounted on this hot young woman, her skin glowing, nipples sticking straight up, legs spread wide apart.

"Can you, like, talk dirty?" I ask, thrusting into her urgently.

"Sure!" she grins. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! That's it. Pound it into my dirty cunt!"

I love that word and can't helping smiling. And to call it dirty -- oh, my!

"Cunt, cunt, cunt... Fuck my filthy cunt! Keep ramming that sexy cock in. It feels so great to get fucked hard and mean. Whenever you want, spurt your jiz. Fill me up with it! I wanna be your cum dump! Drown my cunt with cum! It feels fantastic! I'm gonna come again!"

She's gazing at me intently, watching my rising excitement, hands playing over my chest.

I pass the point of no return, and she gives a big, firm squeeze with her pussy.

"Come in my cunt! Hard as you can! Deep as you can! Fill me up!"

I do come. It's fantastic. She yelps and gasps too. I spurt, over and over again. When the delivery is complete, we turn on our sides, my softening cock still inside her. After a while we sleep.

An hour later I wake up. My cock has slipped out, but now I feel it rising to full erection once more. She feels it too. I'm willing to give her oral sex again, but she guides my cock straight into her pussy. Straight to the mating act. Our mutual pleasure rises quickly, and in under a minute she gasps with orgasm, then I'm coming inside her again.

We get up to use the bathroom, then return to bed to sleep.

In the morning I'm stiff and ready to go again. This is the longest continuous episode I've had in the afterlife. She says she's a little too sore for that, but sets to work on my cock with her mouth and tongue. She's fantastic at it.

"Can I come in your mouth?" I ask urgently.

"Of course!" she says quickly. "Let me swallow all your nasty goo!" She resumes her attentions.

And with a final flurry of tongue strokes she makes me come in her other hot, wet body cavity. True to her word, she swallows it all. After snuggling a bit, it's time to get up and say goodbye.

We part on very good terms.

I find myself seeing her again a few times.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This woman is a bit older, with gray hair, but also dressed like a college bureaucrat.

"So..." I say. "I show up when we both really wanted it, like with Wanda. And I show up where I've done something wrong, like with Sarah. I also show up when people wanted me?"

"Right, like with Mary."

"And Brenda in the church basement showed up for me?"

"You really wanted Mary back when you were alive, if the other stuff wasn't in the way. And like Brenda said, she kind of wanted you. No one needed much convincing at all in these cases."

"But, Brenda... She was still alive when I died, right?"

The woman smiles. "Time is different in the afterlife. How long has it been since you died? There's no real way to say -- there are no calendars here. Everyone dies, of course. Here, we eventually remember life as the blink of an eye. Everyone you knew is here."

Something's been on my mind. "What about the religious folks? Folks who thought they'd get to sit at the right hand of Jesus when they died? Celibate priests and nuns? Do they get to do that, or are they out there fulfilling the sexual fantasies of everyone who lusted after them?"

"They get to sit at the right hand of Jesus. Well, he's just a dead guy like the rest of you, though, and not someone who lived two thousand years ago. They kind of know that. But up here their understanding broadens a bit. The experiences they get honor their tradition, but they also get that the afterlife really isn't what they thought. Their thinking gets more compassionate -- it takes in the perspectives of others more. Some of them have this idea that this isn't really the afterlife, just some sort of purgatory, and they still look forward to eternity with the real Jesus. Of course, if any of them screwed up in life, they have to pay, like anyone else."

"What about the terrorists who think they're going to meet twenty-one virgins? The ones who thought they were serving their God?"

"Belief in God isn't enough. Cultural relativism only goes so far here." She laughs. "We were all given enough clues to figure out the Golden Rule when we were alive, and that's what we're judged by. The Christians who thought they were doing God's will, burning the heretics at the stake? They suffer a long, long time."

"What about folks who liked other stuff. Like eating? I've had some tasty snacks, but no real big meals."

"You weren't that much into food. You'll probably get some nice meals if you find yourself really wanting them. But take a look here."

A woman sits at a table laid with what looks like a Thanksgiving Dinner for twelve. She's eating with gusto. A few of the serving dishes are empty. She's made a big dent in some others.

"So she eats everything?"

"As long as she wants. I think this one's been through a dozen Thanksgiving dinners this size. And plenty of other cuisines too."

She's got the body of a lithe teenager. "And let me guess: in the afterlife she doesn't get fat or even get indigestion. That's all fixed?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am with Lisa, sophomore year in college. Lisa is a nice enough girl, but she's fat. With a kind of coarse face too, maybe even a hint of a mustache. I could never have dated Lisa in real life. Along with everything else, I would have feared the ridicule of my peers, going out with a dog like her. But we were friends, and as a friend I was quite fond of her.

But now it's entirely different. I see Lisa for who she is, a good girl desperately hoping for love. She has a crush on me. I ask her out, and she can't quite hide her excitement. Here we are taking a walk through the college woods, holding hands, telling each other all the secrets of our childhoods. She had a rough time of it. She was teased for being fat from a young age, and her parents weren't very warm or helpful.

Here we are in her dorm room a few days later. At least it feels to us like it's a few days later, though we can't recall just what we did in the intervening time. We're kissing. In the moment, I view her as a beautiful woman, and our tender kisses are making us both excited.

We meet often. I buy her earrings she loves. Within a couple dates she's ready for sex, and I take her virginity. The pussies of ugly girls feel just fine, though at the moment she feels very hot to me and not at all ugly. Despite my most careful, loving finger caresses, she doesn't come.

But I know what to try next. With her ample legs spread, I dive in with my head. I lick her. Mostly I lick her clit, happy that she's so excited. I do it for 45 minutes, and she finally gasps and shudders with her first orgasm.

Our relationship has continued over a course of years so far, our times together interwoven with many other experiences for both of us. In the afterlife, there is plenty of time.

There are others like Lisa who I have ongoing relationships with. I don't mind; they all deserved love.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Here I am back in college, strolling down a path -- I remember this girl! I never spoke to her, never knew her name. But wow was she hot! She's just as hot now. She's in blue jeans and a gray T-shirt. She was one of those who looked gorgeous no matter how she dressed. Of course she never wore any make-up.

If this were life, I would just walk by, sneaking a glance.

It's the afterlife, so I pause as we come close. "Hi, I'm Zach. What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"Now we're here, I can say it. I think you're gorgeous! Want to take a walk?"

"We could," she says. "But we don't actually have much in common. What was really on your mind when you saw me?"

"Ummm..." I get embarrassed.

"Oh, it's natural," she says cheerily. There's a brick wall a few steps away. She goes over to stand by it and pulls down her jeans and panties to her ankles.

"Wow," I say.

"Hey, it's the afterlife," she says with a smile.

I join her by the wall and pull down my cords and underpants. My cock is hard.

"Go for it," she says warmly. She has one hand between her legs, holding herself open.

I move in, aim, and slide in, my thrust pinning her firmly against the wall. She's hot and wet down below. But it's her face that's so extraordinary. So I lock eyes with her while down below my hips force my cock in and out.

It's not the most comfortable position, even in the afterlife. Desire and fantasy seem to fix some discomforts, but not all. My back even hurts a little -- but no way I'd stop until I've finished inside her. It feels so right to be fucking her like this!

After a minute, she gets a mischievous look on her face, leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Do you have a nice spermy present for me?" Then she nips my ear playfully.

She moves her head back and I stare into her eyes, slack-faced, my pleasure building.

"Oh, yes, yes, YES!" I say and hold my cock inside her deep, pinning her hard against the wall as I focus on her goddess face. I do have a present. I have a wonderful spermy present for her, and my cock delivers it, spurt by spurt.

I catch my breath as I let my cock slide out. And it's true. That is exactly what I wanted to do with the girl I now know was named Amanda.

We pull up our pants. "You -- do you find yourself doing that for every guy who walked by you and thought you were hot?"

"A lot," she says. "I do it a lot."

"Does it feel -- humiliating? Or just boring?"

She smiles. "No, not at all. Back then the attention felt like a nuisance -- the double takes and stares were minor but I had to put up with a few gropes and many rude advances too. I really get it now -- now I'm here. All you guys just wanted to fuck me. Not hurt me or humiliate me. You just wanted to mate. You wanted it bad, and -- why not, now we're here? It feels warm and nice to me too."

"And what about you? I hope you're getting to live your own great fantasies."

"Oh, I get mine. They're very nice." She gets a dreamy expression. "I'm a lesbian. Long walks on the beach, candlelight dinners, doing it in the hot tub together..."

"That's.... that's wonderful," I say. It really is. "But for a lesbian? To let guys screw her?"

"It's OK. The plumbing works really well together." Then she gives a sheepish smile. "My women partners show up with cocks sometimes. I never see them, but I feel them. Getting fucked deep by a beautiful girl -- it's heaven. Girls don't ejaculate, though. Only boys do that. At least in my afterlife. If so many boys didn't want me, I might go for a few of them for myself. I like spermy gifts." She gives a giggle and I might even think she's embarrassed.

"Whatever works is great!" I say with perfect sincerity and the scene fades.

I meet other girls like Amanda in the afterlife -- girls I barely knew but had the hots for. And in the afterlife I get to screw them. Against a wall, doggy style on the grass, genitals hidden below the churn and foam of the hot tub, in the stall of some women's room, or in an ordinary bed. I smile as I think about the possibilities -- there were so many girls like that when I was alive. And they're all here -- at least the ones who led decent lives.

I find myself returning the favor sometimes, with girls who I never would have called hot before. Girls may tend to like the long, romantic relationships. But some of them just wanted to get fucked. Like Amanda said, the plumbing works great together. In the afterlife, with no consequences, they get to live out a remarkable number of lewd animal fantasies too.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I remember this girl! She was the big sister of a friend of my daughter's, when my daughter was about, oh, nine years old. I don't think I actually fantasized about her though -- she was so young! So I'm not sure what we're doing here. We're standing in the entrance foyer of her home, where I first saw her.

"Oh, it's you!" she says. "Jenna's friend's dad. Your name is Zach."

"Um, yeah, it's me. Surprised you'd recognize me."

"Oh, I do. I remember how you looked at me."

"Oh, dear. I hope it wasn't -- disrespectful."

"Are you kidding? No, it meant you knew I was a big girl. You knew I was sexy -- at least some."

"Oh, you were very sexy! You are very sexy!" Small breasts, just a little hip growth. Most guys would like her better when she was filled out more, but I have my tastes.

She smiles, then frowns. "I sure felt horny. But my mommy walked in on me masturbating and called me a terrible dirty girl. And I felt so guilty! I'm mad at her." She looks down. "So, will you do it to me?"

"Um, sure!"

"Not just like a favor?"

"No way, I'd love that!" I would, too. No need to broaden my understanding on this one. It seemed to pass the afterlife lie detector test. And I don't think there are any statutory rape laws in the afterlife.

She grabs me by the hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Mom!" she shouts.

A figure I dimly recognized as her mother looks up.

"I'm gonna take this man into my bedroom and he's going to fuck me, like I want!"

"OK, Sue," says the mother, looking contrite. "If that's what you really want."

That was her name -- Sue. That part I hadn't remembered.

"It is!" Sue sticks her tongue out.

"I'm sorry," says her mother softly.

Up in her room, when the door is closed, she says, "I'm a virgin. I don't want to be... But I'm a little nervous too."

"I'll try to make it wonderful for you," I say. "If you don't like something, say so."

"OK," she says, more bashful now.

I hug her and start to kiss her, but she's not so interested in that. She fumbles with my buttons and I let her get me out of my button shirt and trousers, however clumsily. She's just wearing shorts and a T-shirt, so I do better with her.

There she stands in bra and panties, here I stand in underpants. Her eyes gleam at the bulge she sees there.

"Let me see those gorgeous breasts."

"They're so tiny..."

"Oh, but they're gorgeous." I reach behind her and undo the bra clasp.

Her arms are crossed in front of her.

"Beautiful girl," I say soothingly, and gently pull her arms back. She doesn't resist, and the bra drops to the floor. Her breasts are beautiful. Small but beautiful, tight. I swirl my fingers gently over each one.

"Mmmmm," I say. I lead her to the bed and she lies on her back, looking nervous. And I lean over her and suck her right nipple while I fondle the left with my hand.

She gasps and sighs. After a minute on one breast I reach further over and suck the other. She bucks her hips upwards. I take that as a hint.

I put my hand on the outside of her left leg, gliding up and down from knee to hip, then I move to the top of her leg, continuing the same motion, and then I move to her inner thigh. She spreads her legs. As my hand slides up, each time I carefully stop just before my fingers reach her panty crotch.

I look into her eyes, my hand going up and down, alternating inner thighs, always stopping.

She looks at me questioningly.

The next time my hand does not stop and I cup it around her sexy girl crotch.

She gasps. I apply rhythmic pressure. I rub my hand all around gently, stroking fingers up and down. After a while I probe my fingers teasingly under each of the seams of her panties.

She gives a nervous smile, then reaches down and takes her panties off completely. She then attends to my bulging crotch.

"I... I don't know what to do," she says.

"You don't need to do anything," I say, pulling my underpants off. She stares at the organ.

"They say it's gonna hurt, but that's OK!" she says with determination.

"Let's see," I say, approaching her vulva with my fingers, not my penis. I gently stroke her clit for several seconds, then explore her vagina. She's wet. A finger slides in a couple knuckles deep. I go back to clit stroking, then return to slide the finger further in.

"Am I normal?" she asks. "Or is this like remedial work?"

"Oh, completely normal," I say. "Normal, gorgeous, sexy, and I can't wait to slide my penis into you!"

"OK, then," she says, gulping.

"Just a little more with the fingers. So it'll feel good for you -- hopefully."

I don't feel any hymen. Two fingers go in without too much trouble. After a few seconds more of gentle attention to her clit, I say, "Ready?"

"Yup, ready!" she says.

I mount her, and she spreads her legs wide, wide apart. As I lodge my cock tip at her vaginal opening, she looks like she's steeling herself for a shot -- which I suppose she is. But it's a shot she very much wants to get.

I press, then press harder, and she shuts her eyes. Just a bit more pressure and my tip eases inside. It feels fantastic.

She opens her eyes and her expression is priceless. "It's tight! It's big! But it doesn't hurt yet!"

"If it doesn't hurt yet, it probably won't. Right out here at the opening is where the obstruction would be."

I push in, and her pussy slowly opens for my male prong. In and out I go, a fraction of an inch, but a little deeper each time.

"Oh, this is what I've wanted!" she says suddenly.

"The fun's just beginning," I say. I'm in a couple inches now. She opens more quickly now in response to my insistent burrowing. "You feel full enough? Full enough to be happy?"

"Yeah!" she says. 

I burrow another half inch, and then I begin a real in and out motion. The motion of a real fuck. It's slow at first, but I gradually pick up speed.

"I'm doing it!" she says.

"You are... Pay attention to how it feels."

"It's pretty nice," she says.

I'm sliding my cock shaft in and out of her fast, doing my male thing with gusto. "You get those good feelings, like when you masturbate?"

"A little... A little more... Mmmmm, I see."

I look down and see her legs are spread wide to let me at her, and my cock has found its home up inside her, pounding in and out. I'm going at her for all I'm worth. "Oh, babe, you're hot, you're sexy, you're just what I've always dreamed of."

"Really?"

"Really. Just as sexy as any woman could ever be."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. And you know what that makes me want to do?"

"Um, send the little part of the daddy into the mommy to start her baby?"

That's worth a laugh from both of us, though I don't stop or let up. I thrust even more decisively, and my cock grows just a little longer and stiffer, almost ready to do what Darwin meant it to do.

"Yeah, that's right -- real soon. Now I wanna fuck you hard and fast."

"OK!"

So I do. I progress from a firm, decisive fuck to a frenzied one. I'm stabbing in and out hard, I'm grunting.

She looks up at me -- happy, expectant.

"I'm gonna come, Sue," I say. "I'm gonna come way up inside you."

"OK! Great!" she says.

Gazing at this virgin, this girl who's seeing and feeling and absorbing male lust for the first time, my cock swells, my pleasure grows, my thrusts get deeper, and then I'm in heaven, seized by orgasm, cock spewing.

She keeps looking at me in wonder until I stop thrusting, cock shrinking. "So I did it! I'm not a virgin any more and it didn't hurt!"

"Congratulations!" I remind myself that for her it is a very big deal. "But did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah, I liked it a lot!"

"No orgasm, though, I assume..."

"No, but that's not important."

"That's a nice attitude. But I'd like to try to give you one if you're willing."

"Well, OK, I guess."

"You're a big girl. You've taken a cock in all the way and let me feel ecstasy inside you. So much ecstasy I ejaculated. You've done your job, and you were fantastic. You can relax."

After a moment I see her start to relax.

"So now, with my fingers here..."

I rub her gently, delicately, as I suck her breast, kiss her ear, and press against her leg. My cock has gotten hard again.

She reaches for it and holds it. "You mind?" she says. "It makes me feel sexy."

"Not at all, if you don't mind if I press in and out a little like your hand was a vagina."

"OK," she says with a smile. A minute later, she says, "You're making me feel so good!"

"That's just what I want. Let it feel good."

And a couple minutes later, after moans and little cries of "yes!", she shudders and twitches and gasps.

We lie together for a while. Then she shifts and sits up. "Now it all comes back to me. I've done this a hundred times now. I've lost my virginity a hundred times. I don't remember that when I'm doing it, but I remember afterward. And it's been fantastic! I think you're the best, though. Can I lose it with you again?"

"I'd be delighted and honored, if the powers that be see fit to put us together again."

They do. A couple dozen times so far before I lost count.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It's a hot day. The beach curves away in a gentle concave arc. There are hundreds of bathers. Is this a scene from my life? I was on beaches like this from time to time. Among the sunbathers in my vicinity are many lithe young women in bikinis.

One thin blonde catches my eye. I realize I want to fuck her. I don't care who she is, whether she's smart or dull, kind or mean. I want to fuck her. To my surprise, she lifts her head and looks at me, then motions me over.

"Go ahead, do me," she says with a warm smile, lifting her hips to pull her bikini bottoms down to her ankles.

I'm aware of the hundreds of people all around us. No one is staring, but I'm self-conscious.

"Don't worry about any of that," she says. "This is the afterlife. Go for it!"

Wow! In a daze, I pull my trunks down and reveal my prong as it swells into readiness. She spreads her legs wide, and I kneel in the space she has vacated.

My fingers play with her labia, gently opening them.

"Just shove it in," she says with a smile. "And come quick as you want!"

I do. I aim my cock and shove. As soon as my tip enters her, she gasps and looks at me with pleasure and longing, as if she's on the verge of coming. I thrust and her pussy opens for me, yet holds me in a hot, tight grasp.

To finish this fuck, I go faster, my pleasure builds quickly, and then my orgasm is upon me. The second my first shot of sperm enters her body, she shudders and shouts out her own orgasm. I'm fully satisfied when my cock stops twitching, and I pull out.

"What... how? You came too?"

"Oh, I guess this is new to you? Here in the afterlife, most of the time when you're with a woman you didn't know before, we're always ready to go. The moment your cock slips in, we feel fantastic. The instant you come in us, we get a big orgasm."

"Wow, that's handy..."

"The way they explained it to me, the afterlife is a place for fixing what's not right in the world. Deep down, a lot of guys want a lot of quickies. Here you can get them. In real life, the female warms up slowly and unpredictably."

"I remember," I say. It's not a good memory.

"Here, that's fixed, a lot of the time. You go for a quick "unnh" and splat, your woman gets satisfied too." She gives a little laugh.

"Wow..." I say, trying to grasp the possibilities. I start to pull my swimming trunks back on.

"I doubt you'll be needing those any time soon," says my willing conquest.

Ten yards away is another gorgeous woman. I lick my lips, and she turns on her side to look at me, giving me a smoky expression.

To the woman whose got my sperm inside her already, I say, "I don't see anyone else having sex on the beach."

"Right, this whole beach is just for you, right now. Or that's how it seems, anyway."

As I rise, before I head towards that other woman, I have a sassy idea. "Bye, cum dump."

She smiles. "Delighted to be your cum dump. I can feel it in there -- it feels good. Bye, fucker."

As I approach, woman number two rises to her knees. She fondles my stiff cock and the balls beneath, and takes my cock tip into her mouth, looking up at me.

"Can I do you from the rear?" I ask.

"Of course!" she says, wheeling around as she drops her bikini bottoms. "I love to get it this way. God, I love to get it ANY way."

I grab her hips and shove. My cock surges into her pussy.

She gives a huge, "Aahhhhh!", then murmurs. I fuck. "Come, come, come, come... I mean, any time you want..."

I give a dozen huge, deep thrusts, relishing this womanly ass that wants so much to get what I want to give. On the twelfth surge I hold myself deep as my cock pulses, slimy whitish fluid surging out the tip.

She shudders and gasps when my first gob hits her cervix, then squeezes me tight with her vagina. We stay locked together, lost in pleasure until the semen transfer is completed

I slide out and onto my feet in one motion.

"Great cunt," I say.

She wheels around again and says, "I love getting it up my cunt," as she licks some of the streaks of sperm off my cock. "You can do it to me any time. But for now I can see you've got plenty more cunts to fuck."

She's right. The number of gorgeous women on this beach with their hot and ready pussies is astonishing. There is no refractory period in the afterlife, and no stamina problems. There's always enough sperm. The only limit seems to be when I get tired of it. That, I discover, is dozens of pussies later.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This afterlife administrator is young and quite attractive.

"So, how's it going?" she says.

"Great. But that thing on the beach... These things can go beyond the realistic? Beyond what was possible in life?"

"Yes, I see you've had your first experience along those lines. Did you like it?"

I nod.

She grins.

"That idea that all those women come the instant I do -- that is so hot!"

"Isn't it?"

I nod.

"What I and some of the folks I talk to have figured out is that there's a certain economy around here -- a certain desire to make matches that fit."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Mike?"

I nod, and grimace a bit. There was this guy Mike in high school who I later found out was gay, who it turns out had a huge crush on me. So here in the afterlife I get called into his fantasy. And along with some conversation, what he wants, over and over again, is for me to fuck him up the ass. Ordinarily that wouldn't be my thing at all, but when I really get into Mike's mind, really feel empathy with him, that's what I want to do. I do it with gusto, with enthusiasm, and he is deliriously happy. The memory lingers with me, in three parts: the fact that we do it, the fact I think it's great at the time and exactly what I want to do, and the fact that it just really isn't my thing.

"You get called into Mike's world because he had such a big crush on you. And it will happen some more. But see, the powers that be around here wouldn't ever recruit you to some random guy's fantasy of anal sex."

"Kind of makes sense," I say.

"So then there's Sue."

I smile, remembering taking her virginity for the seventh time. I get to do it a little differently each time. Once I made her come with my fingers while I was fucking her. She didn't seem as happy afterward, though. Like it distracted her. So I didn't do it again.

"You get called to Sue because you really like her. You tell her she's as sexy as any woman and you really mean it."

"Yeah, that's true." I feel a bit uncomfortable. There is this whole part of me that hasn't been tapped in the afterlife yet. Sue isn't just as hot as any grown woman to me -- she's hotter. I sort of dreamed about that when I was alive -- had fantasies while looking at pictures -- but it's only now I know how very true it is.

"The other thing is you really like little kids."

"Yeah, I do."

"You get called to spend a lot more time with little kids than most people do. Especially compared to other men."

I don't know what other men were doing, but I know I'd spent quite a bit of time with small boys and girls. 

Children crave warm, loving attention. There's a role for parents, who can give in the afterlife the sort of leisurely attention they couldn't during life. But there's also a role for other adults. And like this woman was saying, I probably got recruited because I really do love playing with small children. The little boy didn't know me in real life, but here I am, playing catch with him, helping him with his baseball swing, throwing footballs to him, hour after hour.

I adore small girls, and I think that's why I get recruited for playing with small girls so much. I listen to their endless chatter and silly ideas because I love their chatter and their ideas. I also have a knack for devising new games they like, making jokes they find funny. And so I do. When they are tired, these girls often love to lie beside me on the bed and snuggle against me. Some of the really little ones fall asleep on my chest. Girls who were scared of the dark but had to sleep alone now get to sleep with me. Sometimes I think these tender moments are for me as much as for the girls. Maybe they are.

But there's that other side to it. I have some fantasies that are forbidden, fantasies of doing things little girls don't know about -- things they don't like if they do find out. My sexual fantasies in life were not just about girls Sue's age. They were about smaller girls. So far, that hasn't played out in the afterlife at all. Probably some things are taboo here too.

But it's definitely a pretty nice afterlife -- at least if you lived a good life.

We get to do over our embarrassing moments -- taking back jokes that weren't funny but hurtful, not being tongue-tied when given a compliment, remembering all those names we should have remembered but didn't. The other person gets a pinch of making things right too -- their name is not forgotten this time; now the compliment is smooth.

We spend lots of time in our childhoods, living over again those incidents that loom so large in our memories. There's the cuddly and snuggly part. But in the afterlife we can also find playmates who passionately want to play just the way we do.

But this young afterlife administrator is saying something, and I haven't been paying attention.

"What was that?"

"You and small girls."

"Yes?"

"We know how you felt about them. More than just kind and parental."

I turn a bit pink. "Um, yeah, I guess I did now and then."

"You still do. It's OK. It's natural -- at least for you. It's pretty common too. The big thing -- the really wonderful thing -- is that you never did anything sexual with a little girl in your whole life."

I nod.

"You had plenty of temptation, and you never did. Some of those guys... Would you like to see what they're doing now?"

"No! No, I don't want to see!"

She smiles. "I'm not surprised. You won't see that, then."

"I don't want to see any girl suffering," I say.

"Of course. Now, keep in mind, these girls in the afterlife are also women -- well, there are a few little girls who died before they grew up, but not many. Mostly, they are women becoming little girls to relive that time in their lives, to get what they wanted but didn't get. And there's a certain amount of back and forth, as you're aware, between whether they are living the experience totally in the present, not even aware they're dead, or whether they know they're playing a part. Or something in between, like how when you took Brenda in the basement, you knew you were dead and knew you'd been an adult, but suddenly you had no idea what sex felt like."

I nod.

"So, after you've been a wonderful grown-up and a little girl feels satisfied and content, sometimes the girl/woman wonders what she could possibly do to repay you."

I nod. No way. No way anything like that will happen, even in the afterlife.

But my cock has grown stiff. It's because this afterlife administrator is pretty darn cute. That must be it.

She hesitates, then does something no other official has done before in my experience. She rises and comes over to my chair, then reaches down and feels the stiff bulge in my pants.

"Go ahead, take me!" she says quietly.

This is exciting! I rise, and she turns to face the desk. I come up behind her, then reach around and feel her breasts through her silky blouse and the lacy bra beneath. I push up against her, which pushes her legs against the front of her desk. I see how this is going to work...

I push her upper back roughly, forcing her to bend at the waist until her cheek slaps down onto the desk. I look at the elegantly skirted butt in front of me. I flip the skirt up. I grab the pantyhose up past her hips and start pulling them down. I get my fingers under the hem of her panties when they appear, and in no time all that filmy cloth is down around her knees. I see a butt, and it looks good.

"I'm so dirty and disgusting down there!" she says.

I go with the flow. "Yeah, you are! A dirty, disgusting cunt! That's all you are!"

She whimpers.

I fish my cock out through my fly and approach the prize. "But you look like a decent fuck," I growl.

"Oh, God, this is so hot!" she murmurs.

I find the slit. Centering left to right is easy, but it's the altitude that takes a little judgment. I shove hard and my aim is true. 

She is a refined administrator, but with her panties down, her ass and her pussy aren't refined at all. They're just a hunk of woman flesh. Inside it's moist and hot -- a dirty part of an animal. It gives me a bitch's hug. I give a stallion's answer. I give huge, sharp thrusts.

On the eighth she cries out and I feel her obscene cunt twitch.

On the ninth my orgasm is inevitable.

On the tenth, I give a big, "Unnnhhhh!" My cock tip hits the deep end, perfectly synchronized with the eruption of the first big glob of sperm. I hold still as my rude cock vomits sticky, disgusting cum into the even more disgusting cunt-sewer inside her.

I pull out and stand panting.

She slowly straightens up and turns to face me as she pulls her pantyhose and panties back up. Her expression is hard to read.

"Do I get detention for screwing the staff?" I ask.

"No, that was great!"

"Is it your fantasy to get bent over your desk and fucked by a visitor?"

"Yeah, actually it kind of is -- to get my cunt fucked hard and mean! It really is. You sure did it!"

"Happy to oblige. But I thought you were like an administrator or something."

"I am, but we're in the afterlife too. We get our fantasies."

I nod. "Makes sense."


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda's on her hands and knees, back arched, butt ready for my male attention. I slide in to the hilt and pump away.

Wanda sighs with contentment, then says, "I always wondered what our kids would have been like. If you make me pregnant, maybe we can see."

"That sounds great!" I say. "How would I go about making you pregnant?"

"Oh!" says Wanda. "Get that monster cock in really deep and then ejaculate! That's all it takes!"

I knew that, but I love to hear her say it. I drive into the womanly organ that is designed to take monster cocks in all the way, designed to make them so happy and excited they disgorge their life-giving goop. I pump in and out, enjoying that delicious embrace. When my orgasm comes, it is all the more intense and I shoot seven big, rich globs of sperm into the deepest part of Wanda's pussy.

"There! I'm pregnant!" says Wanda. "If you want to help the baby along, keep doing it to me!"

So I keep fucking Wanda from behind. After another minute I deliver another load.

"Oh, I feel it! My tummy got bigger!"

I put a hand on her tummy as I fuck some more, and sure enough, during my next ecstatic delivery I feel her tummy grow a little more!

Time speeds up, I'm fucking and ejaculating over and over again, her tummy growing with each insemination. Time glosses over the business of labor and delivery, and then I hold in my arms a small baby, who grows... By age two she's a gorgeous little girl -- she looks partly like Wanda and partly like me. We three all smile at each other.

But the baby is imaginary, even in the afterlife. She fades and I'm left to snuggle with Wanda and kiss her for a few hours.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was my third time playing with 4-year-old Annie. I'd pushed her on the swings. We'd played dress-up. Throughout it all she'd kept up a constant stream of conversation -- she was a curious, bright little thing. Then when she was tired, she'd hopped up next to me on her bed while I read her a story. Her eyelids grew heavy, and before long she fell asleep, leaning against my side. I'd put the book aside without disturbing her and then just admired her beauty. Her hair was blond but cut short. I remembered the big blue eyes that were now hidden in sleep. She wore a frilly pink dress, and I had many times during the afternoon caught a glimpse of her white panties. Here as she lay asleep I adored her 4-year-old form, each of her four small limbs covered with the clear, tight skin of childhood. It wasn't perfect, though -- there was a bruise or two, a long, thin scab where a long, thin cut had been. There were the start of calluses on her feet. And there was some dirt from playing, a bit of sticky residue about her mouth from snack time... She looked like a real girl who'd been playing actively. The pink dress over her chest rose and fell gently with each breath.

I don't know how long I'd feasted on this sight before I got drowsy myself and drifted off. I came to now and then as I felt her body shift this way and that.

Now I hear a small giggle and feel her squirm some more and am aware of her face right in front of mine. I open my eyes to stare into hers, and then she kisses me on the lips briefly. Then after smiling and looking at me, she kisses me again, but longer this time. Our lips touch, then break contact, then touch again, making those heavenly kissy noises when we break apart. No small girl has ever done this when I was around. My cock grows stiff in my pants -- fortunately she is leaning over me from the side, not touching that part of me at all.

Then she whispers in my ear, "You can touch me any way you like."

"How do you mean?"

"Like you can touch my panties. Or touch *inside* them too!"

"But how... huh... what?" I say.

"I want to be nice to you," she whispers. "And now you can do anything you want like that with me!"

My heart pounds. This is what the administrator had meant, I guess... I pull back from Annie and nudge her onto her back, lying beside her. I rub her arms gently, then take one hand and kiss every finger. She just smiles. I return to her face and kiss her lips, but also her cheeks, her eyes, her ears. I run my hands over her hair, and rub her neck, ever so gently. She looks like she's having fun.

Then with my left hand I touch her shins. She spreads her legs a little, and I caress her knees, and above them just a little I touch her inner thigh. I then slide my hand upward under her dress, slowly. I stare into her eyes as I feel my hand rising higher and higher, covering her smooth skin, and then finally touch her panty cloth. She spreads her legs a little more, and I cup the front of her panties in my hand. I start stroking gently.

She's not objecting, or looking confused or uncertain... This is wonderful! Encouraged by her smile, I remove my hand, then crawl down below her with my head on the bed and peek up under the dress to see her panties again.

"You're naughty!" she says with a smile.

With my hands I slowly push the dress up -- she lifts her butt to let me push it up around her waist. Here is a pair of panties filled with a small girl, and I can actually do the things I've dreamed of! I lower my head and bury my nose right in her panty crotch and sniff, over and over.

She giggles.

When I looked up again, she is still smiling at me, calm and encouraging. "You wanna play doctor?" she whispers with a naughty smile.

I sniff some more, then gently slide my fingers inside the panties from the tummy side to feel the girl below, remove my fingers and then slide under each leg hem, feeling the forbidden flesh from every angle. I pull the front of her panties out and peek in at her girl slit. I raise my head and look at her with mock surprise. She laughs.

I peel her panties down from the top, then pull them down when she raises her butt. She spreads her legs wide apart and says, "That's what girl naughty parts look like... Now show me yours!"

I rise up on my knees and pull my trousers and underpants down to my thighs, my erection now standing out from my body. "Not too scary, I hope," I say. "I know it's real different."

"It's fun!" she says. "Let's get all naked!"

After we are, I think of the impossibility of this -- a small girl on her back, naked -- me kneeling below her, with no clothes and with my erection on full and eager display.

"Can I touch it?" she asks, and reaches up from below to touch my shaft, then lifts it up gently. She then slides her open fingers back and forth as she cradles my penis in her hand.

"Ooohhhh, that's nice, Annie!" I say.

I have something I want to do more, so I once again lie between her legs, but this time I begin licking her slit with my tongue.

"It's dirty!" she says, wriggling.

"No, no -- it's amazing!" I say.

"It's naughty..."

"I know... do you mind?"

"No... I like this kind of naughty! Am I a bad girl?"

"No," I say. "Not a bad girl at all!"

So I go back to licking. I use my fingers to open her up a little so I can lick within. When I've been licking a while, she says, "You're a nice doctor! You make it feel good!"

I lift my head to smile at her, then return to her amazing girl parts. I explore her small vaginal opening. I hold it open with my fingers and probe it with my tongue. It goes in more easily than I would have thought.

I say, "Let's put my parts and your parts right next to each other so we can see how they're different!"

She smiles, and I lower my cock to her pussy. Holding my shaft in my fingers, I rub it side to side above her slit, then up and down in the crack between her privates and her right thigh, then her left. Then I rub it up and down along her center line.

"You're silly!" she says.

Maybe I am. But whatever words might describe my next move, 'silly' is not one of them. I hold her lips open with my fingers and press my cock tip against her vaginal opening, kissing them together. I make smacky noises.

"Your boy thing is kissing my girl thing!" She laughs.

"If only, if only..." I murmur.

"What? What 'if only'?" she says.

"If only I could press it inside..."

"Inside? Ewwww!" she says, but then her expression changes.

All at once she scrambles up and holds my face in her hands, looking lovingly into my eyes. Then she whispers in my ear, so quietly I could barely hear her, "You can... It will work... You'll see... I want you to!" Was that a womanly intrusion into the thoughts of the girl? At once she breaks away and lies back again, legs spread wide, holding her vaginal lips apart with her fingers. What I see now is all girl, including her smile. And a gorgeous little girl she is. She wants me to press my penis into her vagina?

"I'm sick of looking at your ugly old thing!" she says. "You should hide it! Hide it where I can't see it!" She smiles impishly.

This really is what she wants. Looking at her with utter amazement, I lower myself into position, nuzzle my tip into the small warm space she is exposing, and then I press. She is very tight, but her 4-year-old vagina opens to allow my tip inside.

"Oooo!" she giggles. "So, so naughty!"

An inch inside isn't enough for me, though. I want to get more in. As I press, her vagina makes way and lets me enter, though it hugs me very tightly with hot wetness. I'm not imagining this heat -- she is hotter inside than a woman! I feel her forehead -- she definitely has a fever!

"You're warm," I say. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I feel fine!"

An extra dimension to being hot, but it feels even better. I press far in, incredibly far, until our pubic bones meet.

"You did it! You hid it!" she says. "You hid it in my girly privates! I can feel it! It feels way better than it looks! It's so big!"

I smile at her, but then look more intently down below. I ooze my cock back out an inch, then slide it back in. It feels so fantastic I do it again. I do it faster. I pull out more each time but jam in harder.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." I say.

"Go ahead!" she says quietly, arms around my neck gently.

I stare into that lovely 4-year-old face, aware of the very small body below, aware of my connection with that body, my intrusion inside of it... The pleasure builds to impossible levels before overwhelming me. I am dimly aware of my cock twitching -- loading and firing, shooting gobs of cum into the deep end of her pussy tube.

Through my haze I see this 4-year-old smiling at me.

She snuggles against my side. "I'm so happy," she whispers. "I'm so glad I could help you feel good."

The impossible. The stamina to do a few dozen girls in an hour on the beach is impossible. Making Wanda's baby grow by ejaculating inside her is impossible, as is a baby who appears and becomes two years old in seconds. But this feels like the greatest impossibility of all -- to get my cock an inch into a 4-year-old girl without any detectable worry or confusion. To bury my cock to the hilt without pain or damage. To thrust, and then to finish the mating act, to actually ejaculate inside her, with no worry of future harm and regret. Blessed is the afterlife!

"Wow, that's messy!" she says. I look down. It is remarkably messy. It looks like a half cup of semen has flowed back out of her. "Is it a big mess because you felt really, really good?"

"Yes," I say. "Yes, that's exactly why." Maybe in this corner of the afterlife, volume of ejaculate corresponds to intensity of desire. I'm kind of surprised it's just half a cup.

"Then goody," she says, turning over to spoon back against me, safe within my arms. Within a minute she is asleep. I lie in utter ecstasy for an hour, treasuring the moment. But I get more and more drowsy. I join her in sleep and the encounter is over.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I know by now that I wouldn't be here if I didn't have permission.

She sits on the toilet, sky blue panties around her ankles, above pink socks and pink sneakers, white dress up around her waist. A brief hesitation, and the tinkle of pee into the toilet. She reaches for the paper, wipes herself and lets the moist tissue fall into the bowl. She's maybe six years old. Then she sees me walking towards her, smiling and naked -- phallus stiff and itchy for comfort. She gives me the briefest of dirty looks, then breaks into a big smile. I kneel, then reach behind to pull her forward on the seat, her legs spreading wide. I aim my cock at her little slit, open the lips gently with my fingers and kiss my cock tip against her opening.

"You're naughty!" she says.

"Oh, yeah, I know... Do you mind?"

"No. Being naughty is kind of fun!"

Magic happens. Blood pulses into her pussy tissue, engorging her lips. Slick wetness appears, and inside the tissues get hot, pliant and cooperative.

"Big pressure now... Hold still... Good girl!"

I press forward and the enchanted cunny accepts the intrusion.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" she says.

I insist, wedging in further and further.

Her big brown eyes are open wide, staring in wonder. Once I'm in, I slide out -- then in again, in and out. My hands hold the girl's rear end, keeping her perched on the front of the toilet seat, smooth little legs spread wide, panties around her ankles still. My pelvis tilts rapidly, thrusting the hungry cock deep inside the small girl's center -- her lower center, her private parts freely shared, now my private heaven.

"So, so naughty!" she says, but it's a bright, curious face with no sign of distress.

I gaze at the beautiful little girl as my pleasure builds to ecstasy, desire to an unstoppable storm, and suddenly it releases. The lusty alchemists in my loins produce the special, magic fluid and disgorge it deep in my little brown-eyed girl. I'm surprised but delighted when I see her face go slack as she shudders with orgasm.

That was a nice touch. "Very good girl," I say with a panting smile as I let my organ slide almost all the way out.

"That was the naughtiest ever!" she says, voice wavering.

As my glans emerges from her vagina, a gush of fluid falls out of her and into the toilet.

"What was that?" she asks, all curiosity.

"That is... That's what I peed into you... That's why I stuck my penis in there... So I could give you all that..."

I reach for some toilet paper and dab it against her privates to absorb the last remnants of the flood.

"Oh, that's funny! But it felt so good... so, so good..."

She pulls up panties to cover her precious female part and smooths her dress down.

I sit back onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Can you do that every time I pee?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"I... I'd like that more than anything!"

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom a lot, even if I can only make a tiny little tinkle!"

"Sounds great to me!"

"But how much tinkle will you do up in me?"

"I dunno... I guess we'll see."

The scene fades.

As it turns out, my lust calls forth at least a tablespoon every time. At least all 20 times so far.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the sofa. Seven-year-old Meghan is curled up on my lap. She's been crying but now she's stopped. She is a gorgeous bundle of girl, and I find my cock growing hard in my pants. It will pass. I will hold her for as many hours as she wants.

She turns and gives me a sleepy, relaxed look and then smiles. She reaches down to open my fly and fishes out my cock.

"Um, Meghan!"

"Shhh, shhhh," she says, and then shifts around so she's facing me, chest flat against my chest, legs far out to the side. Her nose is right in front of mine, and her big gray eyes look out through her long reddish-brown hair.

"Do it in my cunny. Quick like a bunny, OK?"

Amazed and incredibly aroused, I push my pelvis up. She must be holding her panties to the side, because my cock tip presses against a tender pair of girl lips.

I press more, and her slit keeps its promise and gives way, opening to reveal a vagina that receives my thrust. It feels fantastic. I pull back to thrust again.

"Put all your goo right in the toilet," she says with an impish smile. "Quick like a bunny, way up in my cunny!"

It's hot talk that drives me wild. On my third thrust I force my cock into her as deep as I can and I'm spurting. The ejaculation goes on and on and on.

"Oooo, lots and lots of goo!" she says.

When my cock stops twitching, I relax.

She says, "Are you finished?"

I nod, eyes rolling back in my head.

With her fingers, she pulls her cunny lips tight around my cock, and as I pull out all the goop stays up inside.

"Good boy! You did it all right in the toilet! And -- ooooo! It's all going up into my tummy instead of coming out! It's warm and nice."

She releases her panties and wiggles around until she's curled up in my lap again, just like she was before.

As my cock shrinks, I pull it back into my pants.

"Good boy. Quick like a bunny," she murmurs. The whole thing took maybe two minutes.

I rock her tenderly, resuming this long session of unconditional love for a girl who couldn't get enough in life.

The interlude was all her idea. But it sure was fantastic.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A girl is on a swing, pumping away with glee. She's maybe 5 years old, wearing a light blue dress and white sneakers. I look around. We're in a large grassy clearing, surrounded by a pine forest. The sun illuminates her flying blond hair, giving the illusion of finest gold thread.

"Hey, can you push me?" she says, seeing me for the first time.

"Sure," I say heading around behind her.

"No, from the front!" she says.

I go around front. Like any kid on a swing, she extends her legs going forward, and tucks them behind as she goes back. So just before she tucks them back, I press against the soles of her white sneakers to give her a strong backswing. She laughs. The third time she tucks her feet back just before she gets to me so I have nothing to push on. The next time I move in to push her knees instead. After two times of that, she keeps her legs out and her feet push against me hard, making me stagger back. She laughs hard and I smile.

Her legs aren't close together any more, and on the upswing I get a view right up her dress to white panties. She is sexy!

I reach forward on the next upswing to grab her feet and hold on. That makes her suddenly come to a complete stop. She's momentarily shocked but then laughs. I then push her back to swing away from me. The next time forward I reach for her feet but don't actually grab for them, which she finds hilarious. Every time she comes forward, she doesn't know whether I'm going to briefly grab her feet to stop here or let her go. Sometimes she tucks her legs under in time. It's a fun game.

"Hey, your penis is sticking way out!"

I look down, and somehow I'm wearing a T-shirt but nothing below the waist. We get funny set-ups in the afterlife. My erection is full, there's no doubt about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say with some embarrassment.

"That's OK," she says. "I've got private parts too." On the next swing her legs are pretty far apart and my view of her panties is clear. "You're a nice man, and you used to be before too."

Two swings later I grab her feet and hold her. This time I move them far out to the sides so I get a good long look at those inner thighs and the panties. Then I let her go.

She stops pumping, and she swings less. I step forward, and now she reaches out with her right hand to touch my penis before her swing brings her back. I smile. The next time she cradles the underside and my cock is caressed from base to tip by her receding hand. I hold still for three more caresses.

"Is it sticking out for me?" she asks.

I nod.

"For my panties?"

I nod again.

She looks at me with an earnest smile and lets herself come to a complete stop. She hitches her skirt up around her waist and pulls her panties down to her ankles, pulls them off, and hands them to me.

I smile, find the panty crotch and sniff deeply.

"Ewww!" she says.

I then take the silky panties and put them on my cock. With my hand I hold the stiff organ inside the silky intimate garment.

"You put your penis in my panties!" She laughs.

She then pumps just a little, sending her forward and back a single foot.

"Actually, it's what was inside your panties I want most of all."

"Naughty man!" she says.

That doesn't mean no.

I take hold of the chains very near where they join the flat wooden seat, and move in very close to her. My stiff organ lands against her chest, pointing up.

"Hi, penis," she says with a smile.

I then slowly push the swing back, staying very close. As she rises, my penis slides slowly down the front of her dress, from chest to stomach, then as the angle of her rise increases it flips past the roll of cloth where the skirt is bunched up. And then it lands on her mound. I slow my pace as my tip brushes against her warm flesh. She's sitting far forward on the swing, with legs spread wide.

I pause as my tip slides down her cleft until it's at the center. I'm holding the swing up pretty high now. Then I very slowly reverse direction. But instead of the tip sliding up towards her belly again, it catches.

Her eyes open with surprise as my tip pushes in against her slit, gently at first and then harder.

"That's so naughty!" she says with a mischievous smile.

The magic happens. Her lips yield to the pressure and my tip works inside her vestibule. Her tissues become engorged, and I feel the lubrication. I stand still but relax my hands to let her fall back towards me a millimeter at a time.

"Oh, that's fantastic," I whisper.

"You're poking my privates!" she says. "Your penis is. And it's big, big, big!"

"Do you mind?" I say softly.

"No... new and naughty is fun!"

I am lowering her onto my cock. And her pussy is taking it, stretching but handling the pressure and the intrusion, letting my tip show the way to my shaft, burrowing into slick heaven. Tender, hot girliness, with the same spirit as the fresh face that gazes at me, eyes wide in trust -- reacting to the novelty and pleasure. Nothing stops the smooth intrusion until our pubic bones press together on the outside.

I pause to treasure the moment.

"What happens now?" she asks in wonder.

I smile and push back on the swing an inch, pulling her away from me, sliding my cock out of her an inch, but then I relax and let her come forward to engulf me completely.

Pushing a girl on a swing never felt so good.

My cock itches with pleasure and anticipation, my excitement builds. I am tempted to close my eyes, but instead keep them locked with hers, the eyes set in the gorgeous face framed with wild blond hair, glowing with the sun's rays.

My brain is buzzing with pleasure as I push her almost all the way off of me, then let go.

Gravity impales her on me decisively. My cock surges into her all the way, and the instant our pubic bones hit, globs of male essence shoot out of my depths and into hers. Over and over again.

The sperm drives her into orgasm, and she whimpers. Both satisfied, we remain chest to chest, smiling at each other.

"That kind of naughty was a whole lot of fun!" she says. 

"I'm so glad."

Then I push her away from me. Reluctantly I push the final inch to bring my glans clear of her inner labia, and a flood of sperm falls out of her. Most splats onto the ground, while some slides down my cock.

"What's all that? I didn't have an accident! I swear!"

"No, no... I know you didn't. I'm the one who had the accident. An accident on purpose. It's all part of the good feelings we got." I let her back down so that the swing is at rest.

I swipe my hand over her private parts, getting a bunch of goop, and then wipe it off on my thigh. After repeating four times she's pretty clean on the outside. I clean my cock in the same way. My thighs are a little chilly from the evaporation of all that fluid.

She gets up off the swing, holding her dress up and out of the way.

I turn her panties right way out and hold them for her to step into. Then I smooth her dress down.

She jumps up towards me.

Startled, I catch her, cradling her bottom as she wraps her legs around behind me and gives me a big squeeze.

Then she wriggles free and says, "Bye!"

She gets on the swing facing the other way, her back to me, and starts pumping.

I give her one big push.

I walk ten yards away, then turn back to see her swinging high, blond hair wild in the sun once more.

The scene fades.

I really hope I'll see her again, but I haven't -- so far.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a bed to sunshine streaming through the window, stretching after a lovely night's sleep. The door opens, and light footsteps come closer. I open my eyes as a girl crawls on top of me. She's maybe 5 years old, wearing a white dress. She grins at me. Blue eyes, light brown hair.

"I'm Tina. Can we snuggle under the covers?" 

"Um, sure!" I say, totally delighted with the idea. She wriggles around and disappears underneath. I feel her squirming against my body, then I hear a giggle. Her voice is muffled.

"You don't have any clothes on!"

"Nope."

"And you have a penis!"

"All men do, you know."

"Yeah, but yours is big and hard!"

"Yeah."

Her head pops out from under the covers. "Why does a penis get big and hard?"

"Well, when a man and a woman want to make a baby, he sticks his penis into her vagina, that hole between the woman's legs. And then some special seed comes out the end and starts a baby in her tummy."

She wrinkles her nose. It is incredibly cute. "But why is yours hard now?"

"Kind of like practicing. Happens in the morning sometimes." Sometimes, but not this morning. This erection started growing when she crawled up onto me. It grew quickly.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"OK, what?"

She puts her lips to my ears. "I have a vagina too."

"Really!" I say. "Already?"

She beams and smiles.

I say, "I have a secret for you."

"Tell me, tell me!"

I put my lips to her ear. "My penis is hard because you're beautiful and sexy and I'd like to put my penis in your vagina and start a baby in your tummy."

She looks at me with shock and wide eyes. "You naughty, naughty man!"

I turn a little pink.

She gets quiet. "Is it true, you never ever tried to put a baby in a little girl's tummy when you were alive?"

"Yup."

"Not even once?"

"No, not once."

"Did you do any naughty things with girls? Things that made them embarrassed or ashamed because of naughty stuff?"

"Never. not even once."

She scrambles up and throws the covers off, then whips off her white dress and sits on my chest, legs spread wide. It's apparent that the dress was the only thing she was wearing.

"Wanna play 'Mother, may I?"

"OK!"

"Kiss me for thirty seconds."

I bring my head up towards her, but she backs away. Oh, yeah.

"Mother, may I?"

"Yes, you may."

She leans forward and I touch my lips to her sweet ones, over and over again. My cock is even harder.

She sits back.

"Lick my little nipples."

"Mother, may I?"

"Yes," she says with a giggle, and leans forward so I can swirl my tongue around first her left nipple, then her right, swirls giving way to enthusiastic licks, and then gentle sucking.

She rises up onto her knees, still straddling my chest. Her hands go lower. Gently she peels her feminine lips apart. I stare hungrily.

"Look at my vagina," she says.

"Um, uh... mother may I?"

"You looked first!" she says.

"But you hadn't asked me to yet!"

"Yeah, OK," she says, then kisses me once more gently. She lifts herself up high in the air and takes my cock in her hand. With her legs spread wide she nestles the tip right into her vaginal opening. "You sure you never did anything naughty with a real girl?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" I say.

"Um... Daddy, may I?" she says.

That's funny and amazing, but mostly I say, "Oh, God yes! Yes, you may! You absolutely may!"

She lowers herself slowly, and I feel my cock entering hot, tight, wet girly vagina.

"Oh, oh, mmmm," I moan.

Down she goes, sliding slowly. She bottoms out, kissing her outer girl parts against the skin at the base of my cock, pubic bones bumping.

Then she lifts herself up, dragging her vaginal tissues back up my cock in a way that feels amazing. Then she slides back down again, then up again. Each time she holds the tight connection at the bottom. "This feels good!" she says.

"Oh, does it ever!" I say. "Oh, God, this is amazing, oh..." My approaching climax is apparent.

"Now, gimme the stuff to make a baby!" she says, going up and down again. "Ejaculate!"

"Uh, mmm, uh, mother may I?"

"Hmmmm.... Let me think about it..."

"Oh, oh, oh, YES!" I say, pushing my pelvis up, lifting her six inches in the air as my first shot surges into her innards.

"Oh!" she says and shudders. The semen pulses continue inside her as I admire her 5-year-old body, naked, legs spread, my cock completely absorbed in her naughty girly part.

She leans forward and lets herself down onto me, head turned to the left, cheek against my chest.

"Mmmm... What's that funny warm feeling in my tummy?"

By now I know. "I gave you a big present when you felt so good. A big sloppy present way up inside of you. That's what made you feel so good. And sometimes your body decides it wants to keep the present. So it goes up inside your, um, uterus."

"Mmmm. It feels really good in there... Thanks for the present."

My cock softens inside her. But within five minutes it grows again and stiffens.

She raises her head sleepily and smiles at me. "Are you feeling naughty again?"

"Yes, yes I am. Boy am I."

She gives a smoky smile.

"Can I -- can I just do it to you all different ways? You let me know if you don't like something?"

"OK, let's try!" she says.

I turn her onto her left side as I turn onto my right, still front to front. I surge my penis in and out of her really fast.

"Mmmm!" she says. "Mmm, mmm!" After twenty seconds, she shudders and whimpers. I'm not quite sure what that's about, since I didn't come, but I'm not going to stop to ask questions.

I roll her onto her back, my cock still in her depths, then spread her legs and pound in and out hard and fast, in the old missionary position.

"Oh, yeah!" she says. "That's so nice, so nice... ooo, nice, aaahhhhhh!"

It's so exciting I can't control myself. I surge ten more times and ejaculate way up inside her once again, and she gives a big shudder.

But my cock doesn't soften. I pull out, then move her so she's on her side with her knees up, in fetal position. But I can get at her vagina from behind, and I do. I get at it and fill it and pump in and out hard. She moans softly. After fifteen strokes, I'm spurting more gobs of semen up into her. She shrieks as she comes again. I pause a few seconds, but I want more. I turn her onto her stomach and lift her butt up, on my knees behind her, burying my cock once more between her little girl lips, burying it in the vagina that seems so happy to get poked. There's no word for what we're doing now other than fucking. I'm fucking her. She has another orgasm, then I have another, spurting again, as it starts a bigger orgasm for her. I stand up and lift her under the arms. She's looking vague but happy. I hold her around the back with one arm as she puts her legs around behind her back. Guiding her with my other hand, I set her down gently on my cock, which slides up inside her as we stand. I hold her butt up the right distance away from me and stab in and out lustily. She shudders again as I unload inside her once more.

I find a half-dozen more positions, and in each one we climax together after thirty seconds of rapid fucking. We're in missionary position for the third time. I'm pounding away, and it goes on past thirty seconds. She looks up at me longingly. It goes on to two minutes, then three, my thrusts earnest and deep and fast. The pleasure is building the whole time. The anticipation feels better than the previous orgasms in some ways but keeps on building. She's staring at me with wide eyes, on the same path of arousal.

"Oh, God, YES!" I say at last, holding my cock deep and unloading into her once more through indescribable ecstasy. She has a matching huge orgasm, but our eyes stay locked.

At last I pull out and lie on my side. There has been no backwash of fluid out of her during any of this. She must be absorbing it somehow, into her uterus or bloodstream or something. She turns over and curls back against me, small spoon inside large spoon.

"You satisfied?" she murmurs.

"Yeah, at last I really am."

"My tummy feels so warm and nice. And kind of full!" She takes my hand and places it against her stomach just above her pubic bone. It does seem full. There's a noticeable bulge.

"It was fantastic," she says. "Mmmmm. Can I come see you every morning?"

"Yes, you can! You absolutely can!"

"Goody," she says.

Gradually our breathing slows. I can feel her fall asleep. I fall asleep too. The episode is over.

We play "Mother, may I?" many more times, always finding different fun variants and jokes. And mostly it's just one ejaculation and matching big orgasm from her, followed by tender cuddling. But every twenty times or so we do another marathon, punctuated by the same sort of grand finale we had that first time. She keeps all my sperm -- none ever flows back out of her. She's actually got a little bulge there in front. I don't know what to expect will happen with that.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It is a fashion show. A private show for me alone. Each girl comes down the runway in some new, fancy outfit. They're in the age 10 to 13 range.

I stand in a dark robe, and as the first girl comes towards me, my erection rises strongly under the robe.

Where I stand, the runway is elevated above the floor about a foot. When the first girl gets to the end, she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"You think it's a sexy outfit?"

"Oh, absolutely! It's wonderful!"

"Does it make you want to do something about it?"

"Um, uh, yes, it does... but it's a fashion show!"

"But it's *your* fashion show. It won't take you long, I bet..." She smirks.

She is right. Keeping her left hand on my shoulder, she lift her right leg with right hand and holds the knee up. She's lifting her leg kind of like a dog at a fire hydrant. She's not wearing panties. I can see how it provides access to her pussy, if a cock were to apply for entry.

I press my cock up between those silky thighs. She receives the application, approves it, and orients my penis with fingers.

"Shove," she commands.

Suddenly my cock tip pokes into wet warmth.

I make three quick little thrusts, and on the third one my cock spews. She had on a wonderful, sexy dress, it had the desired effect on me, and she got the present she wanted. Up under a girl's dress, there's always the little spot, the hot wet cave where a guy can do what he really wants if a girl lets him in.

She holds my gaze for the few seconds it takes for me to finish unloading.

She then puts her leg back down, turns, and walks back down the runway. Sperm runs down the inside of her thigh.

But another girl is on her way out. She is sexy too. She stops in the same place, inviting the same act of raw male lust. She lifts her left leg instead. She invites me in and I give her innards an intimate poke and a long series of squirts, my mind reeling with lusty, ecstatic pleasure and release. As she walks back down the runway, there's goop running down the inside of both of her legs.

All twenty of them get it.

The dresses they were modeling were cool, I think. But what I remember is the girls who were inside of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This little girl also wants to reward me for leaving all the little girls alone when I was alive. And so her 9-year-old body is naked, she lies on her back with her legs spread wide. And as my bulging cock pokes between her legs with hope and lust, she guides it into her little pussy. It's big enough, though, and it gives me a tight, erotic hug as I press up inside. It is hot and slick, but not too slick. As my cock slides in and out, her naughty girl innards give me a velvety massage.

"So, why do you like this so much?" she asks.

"I dunno, it's just the way I'm built. Most men are, though the others like girls when they're all grown up."

"But why?"

"It's what we humans need to do to make babies. That's why we're made that way."

"But how does that feel? What else do you think about when you are doing it?"

"Hmmm," I say, slowing my thrusting to a leisurely pace, each velvety hug still exquisite -- in, out, in.

"You have a lovely little body. I want to change it. To transform it. You aren't pregnant. I want to make you pregnant. Give you my baby, fill you up with it."

"Mmmm, that's nice. I want a baby so much. And the only way I can get one is if you lie on me like this, shove your thing in and out, and then give me your goopy present. Thanks so much!"

"Oh, you're very welcome."

"But is there more? More you think about?"

"Yes... I want to do more than just make you pregnant. I want to change you more than that."

"How?"

"I want to let the baby know how much she'll be loved. And I want to fill you with goodness, and force out anything bad. Like diseases, or meanness or sadness."

"Hey, I can feel that... I think I can. I'm feeling all warm down there."

We both look down and can see it. Around my cock shaft are her lips. They glow with health and goodness. Her mound and the top inch or so of each thigh glows. She is beautiful and healthy to begin with -- fresh, clean and smooth -- but this is more.

I pump with renewed determination and enthusiasm. The bad gets sucked out of her pussy each time my penis slides out and it dissipates in the air. But each instroke pumps in goodness. We can see the glow spreading down each thigh and up past her pubic bone.

"Oh, that's so nice! Keep doing that! You're making me all good!"

Fucking is hard physical labor, but done joyfully. Now it is especially joyful.

"Look at the scab on my knee!" she says.

As the glow comes to her knee, the scab disappears and the skin beneath is as good as new -- better!

On and on I fuck, decisive thrusts deep into her pussy. The glow spreads up past her nipples and down her calves. It spreads to her neck and rather quickly spreads down each arm to each finger tip, while below her toes glow with health. It moves much more slowly up her neck.

"You're going to clean my mind, too?"

"Yes! So you'll be just as loving as can be to our baby! And, well, so you'll never want another man to do this to you -- so it will be only me. So later I can plant more babies, one after the other."

"That's going a little far, isn't it? I..."

The glowing line rises up her neck, spreading under her chin and over the back of her neck.

"Trust me... It's all for the best." I thrust harder.

"OK," she says, as the glow spreads to her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes. And then, I can tell, it's infusing her mind.

"Oh, oh!" she says. "I can see so clearly now. I can't imagine letting another man up inside me!"

Her innards are glowing too. Heart, lungs, intestines... We can sense that. She is only 9 years old. But down below her uterus stirs, her ovaries stir. The goodness concentrates there and inside her they glow. 

"I'm about as good as I could possibly be! The only way I could be better is with your baby inside me."

"I agree," I say, pumping with renewed vigor, pumping now with a material, animal purpose in addition to the infusion of goodness.

"Oh, it feels so good! So sexy good! Let my vagina give your penis the most loving goodness!"

And it does. My cock is surrounded by pleasure and goodness of a purity and intensity I've never felt before.

"Give me the most goodness of all!" she says. "Finish it off!"

Goodness melds with pleasure and lust and purifies both. My orgasm is magnificent, while down below my organs mix the ultimate in goodness, and rocket it into the depths of this perfect little child.

Immediately she starts moaning and orgasming too. We can both see below, see my pool of semen glowing brightly. We can see her vagina and uterus contracting, pulling the liquid goodness up inside. A little races up and in a flash combines with her egg to form a new baby. Some of the rest surrounds the fertilized egg, bathing it in further goodness. The rest makes love to her uterine lining, growing and perfecting it, preparing it to welcome the egg-sized baby. The girl and I stare into each other's eyes, amazed at the goodness and perfection we have created.

Some people think of the mating act -- penis forced into vagina, pumping in and out -- as sinful, dirty or disgusting. Others see it more clearly as natural and fun. Here it was about perfection -- insistent thrusts to fill her vagina over and over again were delivering perfection. Physical, emotional, spiritual perfection, and ultimately a reproductive version of all those as well.

Seeding, purification and enlightenment delivered, my cock shrinks and withdraws.

In the afterlife people can grow fast when fate calls. Her womanly parts grow as needed, the baby grows and grows inside. Perfected and purified as she is, labor is honest hard work but feels fantastic to her. The baby's trip through her vagina is to her one long, fantastic orgasm. Out pops our daughter, near perfection herself. She gets not just nutrition but more wonderful goodness with her breast milk. Then she somehow disappears. We don't know where she goes, but we know it's somewhere wonderful. Maybe she goes back into the real world somehow, a savior?

I see this girl over and over. She craves more booster shots of perfection, and I give them to her. When a suitable time has passed, another egg appears and I plant another perfect little baby inside her perfect uterus.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a gigantic summer camp for small girls and it's arrival day. I'm the camp doctor, and I'm one of the people checking for lice.

The attendant has helped the girls undress before they get to me, so they arrive in nothing but a pair of panties.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Hannah."

"OK, Hannah, let me look you over. My, you are a lovely young girl!" She is. Curly black hair, big brown eyes, a bit more muscle than the average 8-year-old.

Hannah smiles and looks down. I look through her hair. No nits. I lift each arm and look in her armpits.

"Open wide... Say ahhh..."

Her mouth looks just fine.

"Hop up on the table... Panties down...."

She hesitates, then pulls them down. I look in her butt crack for signs of pinworm and briefly spread her labia. No sign of trouble. This also lets me verify she's a girl. No little boys sneaking into this camp!

"All set!" I say. Then I whisper, "Would you like to get a really good feeling in your private parts?"

She nods.

"Close your eyes... Lots of pressure now..."

The little girl with the shut eyes gasps as she feels my penis forcing its way inside.

Five thrusts into her private girl spot and I come. It feels fantastic.

The instant my little squirt splats into her girly innards, she shudders and gasps. Her eyes open but they are unfocused.

I pull out.

She never sees my penis. She recovers, looking dazed. "What was that?" 

"A secret! Just between us."

"OK," she says with a game smile. "Sure was a nice secret!" She pulls her panties up and goes back out to where the attendant is waiting.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Eleanor."

We go through the same inspection. At the same point I whisper, "Would you like to get a really good feeling in your private parts?"

She shrugs and nods. A thin cutie, dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. Between her legs, she's a girl all right. She's got the mysterious little cave, and it's readying itself. I mount, penetrate, give nine quick pokes and ejaculate.

She shudders and twitches and opens her eyes.

"Hey, you poked me with your penis!"

"Yep, I did. Let's keep it a secret, though."

"OK... It felt really good!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

The counselor who comes to see me is maybe 17 years old. Her name is Heather.

"Some of the girls said you did something with their private parts when you were doing the inspection. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I can't believe it! That's... that's.... that's."

"Let me show you," I say.

"Uhhh," says the girl, but she seems confused. She's athletic, with big breasts and a pretty face featuring big blue eyes. I lay her back on the couch, flip up her skirt, pull her panties down, and mount.

"You shouldn't be doing this," she says. "It's against the rules." But she's raised her hips to help me as I pull the panties down, and she spreads her legs. Her body knows deep down that this is what she's got to do to get a baby.

"I'm gonna tell --"

"Shhh, shhh!" I say. "Big pressure now."

I surge in.

"Ow!" she says.

It seems my phallus ripped through a hymen. "Sorry about that -- but it feels so good!"

"To you, maybe!"

"Just you wait... Aaaahhhhhh!" I ejaculate.

The counselor seizes and twitches, her big blue eyes rolling.

As she lies in a daze, I say, "So, you were asking about the girls and a fun thing I did in their private parts. I hope we cleared that up to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Thanks for explaining. I understand now!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

A brown-eyed girl walks into my office. She's maybe ten years old.

"Mary says you did something with her private parts when she got here. I think she's fibbing. She also said it felt great."

"Yes."

She pulls her jeans and panties down to her ankles, lies back on the couch and spreads her legs.

"There are my private parts. I dare you to do something that feels great to me." She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me.

"OK!" I say.

I come over to the couch and lie down flat on her. I'm completely clothed, but my cock is stiff in my pants.

"Nnnnggggg!" she says as a I lean my full weight on her chest. Down below, out of her sight, I'm pulling down my pants and underpants, freeing my cock for action.

I take my weight back on my arms and ask, "So, did that feel great?"

"No!" she says.

"Do you know what a vagina is for?"

"Umm, sort of, when I'm a lot older."

I smile. "Big pressure now."

I aim, I poke gently, then I poke hard. Her vagina discovers it has a role to play in her life right now as my organ forces itself into her. By reflex her vagina has wet itself to facilitate the penetration.

Her eyes are wide. "Uhhhh, hmmm!"

In I go, further and further.

"New and different?"

"Uh, yeah... but it doesn't feel great!" She frowns at me.

Then I slide in and out, pleasure building. "Oooo, ahhhhh," I say. "You feel so good up there."

"Well, that's not what she said. She said you made *her* feel great."

"I'm gonna pee in you. What do you think of that?"

"Ewww! No!"

"Yes..."

"Get off of me!"

One big surge, and I climax. I'm gonna teach her a lesson. As I ejaculate, goopy sperm fills her pussy.

She twitches and moans, and looks up at me with open surprise.

I pull out, get up, and help her get decent and presentable once more.

"So, was May fibbing?"

The girl shakes her head.

"Are you going to apologize to her?"

The girl nods.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I say.

She leaves.

I smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Counselor Heather comes to see me. "I... Can you do that thing to me again?"

"What thing?"

"Sexual intercourse. Screwing. Fucking. Mating. Coitus. Copulation."

I look at her and smile.

"I've been busy with my dictionary."

"Well, at least I know what you mean now. I don't know whether I want to screw you again or not."

"Why not?"

"I haven't decided if I want to," I say. "I don't know as you've earned it."

"How would I earn it?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking..."

I think longer than her patience allows. "If you don't do it again, I'll tell on you!" she says.

"You will not, because then I'd never do it to you again!"

She bites her lip.

"I tell you what... I'll do it to you if you let me come into your cabin after the girls are asleep and see if they want me to do it to them."

"Huh? I couldn't possibly!"

"All the girls you've talked to like it, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you'd really like to get that fantastic feeling up inside your naughty pussy tube again?"

"Yeah..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

I knock softly on Heather's cabin door, and she quietly lets me in.

"Oh, good!" she says, pulling me towards her bed.

I resist. "The girls first," I say. "A counselor should always think of her campers first."

She gives me a dirty look. "I could get fired for this."

"Of course you could. So could I."

"That's for sure! Let me follow you and make sure you don't hurt any of the girls."

"Well, OK. Who's this?"

"Stacy."

I shake her shoulder. "Hi, Stacy. Would you like me to do something in your panties that feels really good?"

"Huh?" She looks over my shoulder at Heather.

"It's OK if you do," says the counselor.

"OK," says sleepy Stacy.

"Jammies down -- panties too... Good girl.... Big pressure now..."

"Oooo!"

I pause to savor the moment. It's nearly dark in the cabin and I'm on a little girl's bed. The sheets are pulled back, her jammies and panties are around her knees, and my cock is buried in her pussy. Her counselor is looking over my shoulder.

Four big thrusts and I spit a blob of magic sperm into her naughtiest place.

She shudders and twitches and smiles. She is half asleep by the time I'm sliding my manhood out of her.

Heather fixes up the little one's clothes and tucks her in again.

I'm on to the next girl. None of them says no. Some giggle when they feel their pussies being stretched so wide and filled so full, others yelp a little or look with wide eyes. But they all twitch in ecstasy when I am just as naughty as I can possibly be inside their very naughty parts.

I've done all twelve now, and feel very satisfied. "Thanks, Heather," I say, tousling her hair.

"What about me?" she asks, agitated.

"Oh, right, you!"

I crawl under the covers with her. Primed in her expectation, she has an ordinary orgasm as I massage her womanly slit. She has another ordinary one as my cock thrusts into her depths. She's having such a nice time that I fuck away happily. Every minute or so she has another orgasm.

"So, are you satisfied?" I ask, slowing down.

"No!" she says. "I need... I need you to do it."

"You're awfully demanding," I say. "You've had -- what, six orgasms?"

"Yeah, but not the big kind."

"So what do you want?"

"You know!"

"Tell me."

"I want you to get your penis in all the way -- that stiff, wonderful penis -- and then spit out your magic stuff inside me."

"OK!" I say. My pleasure has been building, and five seconds later I do just what she asks. I spit boy slime into the pocket by her cervix to mix with her girl slime.

The boy slime makes her convulse with ecstasy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Word spreads. more counselors come in to see what it's all about, they find out, and they are all eager to do whatever it takes to get it again.

Then the camp director Mrs. Watkins comes in.

"I've heard a rumor that there is something terrible going on."

"Something that all your counselors think is amazing and wonderful?"

"Well, that's what they say, but you realize they are minors! And you are in a position of authority over them?"

I've got to demonstrate this for her too. Mrs. Watkins struggles a bit and says, "Get your hands off me! No, you may not!"

"Don't you want to feel what it's like? So you can make a personal report?"

"Well..." she says. I stuff her pussy. I fuck her. After twenty strokes I come, and she moans in amazement and ecstasy.

"What you're doing is awful!" she says. "Really awful!" But I can tell that her indignation has no heart behind it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The girls range in age from about 4 up to 11. There are a hundred of them. They are all sexy, and the very quantity makes my lust for each of them individually higher.

I poke into their jammies and inside their panties and up their little cunnies every night. I do the nine counselors too. Every little pussy gives me a hot, wet hug and then receives my ejaculation. None of these girls leak -- they all take the sperm into their tummies. I don't end up giving them very much fluid -- maybe even in the afterlife dehydration would be a problem. But delivering the little blob feels fantastic to me, and it's plenty to get them going too.

Girls start sleeping without panties or jammy bottoms. Some of them barely wake up, but they all smile when I penetrate them, and they all twitch and moan when I piddle in them.

They start calling it sweet dreams. At this camp there's always been a contest for the cleanest cabin, and now in addition to the dumb little trophy there is a new prize -- an extra round of sweet dreams. The cabins are all cleaner than ever.

The prize for the fastest swimmer, the loveliest craft project, the best archery score, the best tennis player -- it's always now enhanced with three extra sweet dreams. The girls gain proficiency in all things as never before.

I have a favorite girl in the whole camp. Her name is Emily, and she's five years old. I invite her to sleep with me at night. They all like me so much that they'd all jump at the chance, but Emily is the one I want. So in the couple hours I have when I'm not copulating with the other little girls and ejaculating sweet dreams into their small pussies, I sleep with Emily in my arms. She gets a couple extra twitchy happy dreams too, just because I feel like it.

Sometimes the girls have fought off sleep in a mighty effort and are still awake when I come in. They prance around, naked from the waist down, sometimes begging to be first. But they know they have to take turns. And so at first eleven little girls stand watching, squirming and rubbing their little pussies in anticipation, while I squirt ecstasy into one of their little buddies and she drifts off to sleep. Then there are ten watching, then nine, then eight... The counselor watches too, though she's too dignified to be naked from the waist down. When all her little charges have a little dollop of sweet-dream sperm tucked way up inside and are then tucked into bed, she gets her turn.

A week before the end of camp, the girls want to see how long it takes for me to give them all a sweet dream if we all cooperate to make it quick. The eager girl spreads her legs wide, I bury my cock and give a squirt after five strokes. After I withdraw, I turn to a girl spread for the taking on the bed behind me. Meanwhile, the other girls close the ecstatic little thing's legs and roll her onto her side, making a row of girls like spoons in a drawer. The next one gets into position with legs spread as she watches my twitching buttocks as I fuck her pal. When I turn, cock hard and slick, she knows her injection is coming soon. And she gets it, right on schedule. It turns out to take about 15 seconds per girl. So the whole camp is done in under half an hour.

They say that meant I could do them each during nap time too. I say no. A guy has to set some limits.

None of the girls is half asleep on the last night. They are all wide awake, but anticipating this I arrive in each cabin earlier than usual. They are mostly sad as I approach. Some say earnestly that they love me. They know it will be the last time, but I can console each one with a very sweet dream, even if it is the last.

We all agree I should be gone before the parents arrive to pick up the kids. No one spills the beans.

And in a nice finishing touch to the summer, I find I've made all twelve of the counselors pregnant.

But then this is the afterlife, and pregnancies aren't exactly real. People don't really say goodbye. They don't grow old and die. And a little girl who wants a little dab of naughty man goo in the deepest part of her naughty girl tunnel can always get more. There's plenty of time.

============================================================

I'm walking up the steps of the same Ivy League-like administration building. I enter, and the same man is standing there. I haven't seen him since I first arrived.

"Hey, Zach, how's it going?"

"Great!"

"You understand the afterlife now?"

"Pretty well, I think. I know I'm having a hell of a good time!"

"Yeah, it is awfully nice."

"Better than any of those descriptions of heaven I heard about back when I was alive."

"Right. And there are more pleasant surprises in store for you. Things that are even better."

"Even better? Wow..."

"But tell me, Zach, do you remember why this afterlife is such a good experience for you?"

"Um, hmmm, oh -- I remember! I led a pretty good life. I didn't do anything too bad."

"Except the one bad thing, and you paid for that, right?"

"I regret it, and I sure paid, just like I deserved to."

"And in particular, all the fun you're having with small girls, what did you do in life that made all that fun possible?"

"Right. I know. It was because I never, ever, even once did anything sexual with a small girl when I was alive -- that's why I get to have ever so much fun here!"

"That's right, Zach. That's right. And here's something you may not know. You can pay off some other crimes, but there's no way a person can atone here for sex with a small girl while alive. So what would your advice be for pedophiles who haven't made it to the afterlife yet?"

"Um, never, ever do anything sexual with a small girl!"

The man nods and smiles. The scene fades. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Now I'm in a bed, in the dark. On either side of me is a small girl, curled against my side, sleeping peacefully. I'm feeling tired too. Mmmmm.

END. First posted 10/15/2015.


End file.
